


Наш архангел

by Catwolf



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Angels, Christianity, Drama, Fallen Angels, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mortal Sins, POV First Person, Poetry, Post-Canon, Prison, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: «Я верил мальчишкой: когда умираешь, встречает архангел у райских ворот…»





	Наш архангел

**Author's Note:**

> Автор ни в коем случае не одобряет и не пропагандирует самоубийства. В контексте данного стихотворения герои попадают за них (хоть и не только за них) в ад как за смертный грех.

Я верил мальчишкой: когда умираешь,  
Встречает архангел у райских ворот.  
И в крыльях его – снежно-белые перья,  
И хор херувимов осанну поёт.  
  
Людей я делил на «плохих» и «хороших»;  
Себя я, конечно, хорошим считал.  
И быть, разумеется, просто не может,  
К вратам золотым чтобы я не попал.  
  
Я был так уверен… Но я просчитался,  
Свернув на кривую дорожку легко.  
И правильный мир мой на воле остался…  
Разок оступился – будь к каре готов.  
  
Здесь, в Оз, всех ломают – плохих и хороших,  
И тот, кем ты был, исчезает как сон.  
Рождается новый – не сильно с ним схожий…  
Быть может, ты _истинный_ – именно он.  
  
Тюрьма во мне худшее всё пробудила –  
И тёмную похоть, и жажду убийств…  
Но именно в Оз в моей жизни постылой  
С тобой вместе, Крис, появился и смысл.  
  
Любовь-разрушенье, любовь, что калечит,  
Любовь, что однажды погубит совсем…  
Любовь наша стала – не доброй, но вечной.  
Проклятьем. И благом… Да чёрт, просто – всем.  
  
В недобрый наш час я сказал, что всё в прошлом, –  
Сказал, сам не веря своим же словам.  
Не веря, что снова смогу стать «хорошим»,  
Смогу заслужить снова путь к небесам.  
  
Не зная, что ты в этот час наш последний  
Поверишь в слова мои – пусть и на миг…  
Забыть не могу я – пытался, поверь мне! –  
Твоих мёртвых глаз. Свой отчаянный крик.  
  
Зачем ты так, Крис?.. Я простил всё равно бы;  
Пускай не тогда – может, позже чуть-чуть…  
Опять перевозка. Тюремные робы.  
Замкнувшийся в круг нескончаемый путь.  
  
Я должен тебя ненавидеть и злиться  
За то, что ты дважды накинул мне срок,  
За то, что теперь мне отсюда не смыться…  
Но, видно, я плохо усвоил урок.  
  
Я врал, что готов твоей жизни ценою  
Свободу купить себе… Веришь – я врал.  
Не знаю уж, кто повязал нас с тобою,  
Но рвать эту связь никогда б я не стал.  
  
Зачем ты… Зачем… Дни сменяются днями.  
Зачем – без тебя?.. Вот скажи, Крис, ты ждёшь?  
Раз ждёшь… раз не сделал… сумею и сам я.  
Представлю – в твоей, не в моей руке нож.  
  
Скажи, ты хотел бы – своею рукою?  
Скажи, ты хотел бы убить меня сам?  
Неважно. Ты ждал. И мы вместе с тобою –  
Пусть тем, кто убил себя, путь к небесам  
  
Заказан навек… Нам обоим, выходит.  
Как ты мне сказал – не посмеет Господь  
К себе в райский град не пустить нас обоих?..  
Посмеет. Неважно. Мы вместе с тобой.  
  
Навечно… И видишь – нас встретил архангел.  
Пусть не у златых – у железных дверей.  
…И крылья его – не белейшие перья,  
А чёрная кожа летучих мышей.


End file.
